The present invention relates to a universal clipping retainer which is particularly adapted to engage a frame rail flange of a vehicle such as a truck, the flange being slightly wedge shaped and the retainer being engageable thereto by merely pushing it onto the flange. The retainer being able to withstand three gravities of force load to prevent disengagement when the vehicle travels over rough, bumpy terrain. More specifically, the retainer includes resilient flange grasping fingers which are provided with angled barbs thereon for resisting displacement of the retainer on the flange.